In the case of wind turbines, operating states may occur in which they are operated at a high rotational speed and with a low electrical/mechanical loading. Such a situation occurs, for example, if the wind turbine is operated without a counteracting generator torque. In this case, in particular, a roller bearing system in a fast-running spur gear stage of the gearbox may sustain damage. If a minimum loading of the roller bearing is not attained, there is the risk that the rolling elements present in the bearings of the gear shafts no longer roll between the bearing rings, but slide over the rolling surfaces. If the generator torque is rapidly reactivated, the rolling elements are accelerated abruptly to rolling speed. The increasing contact pressure in the bearing causes the lubricant film to fail, and the bearing is damaged.
A bearing arrangement for supporting a shaft in a receiving structure has become known from DE 10 2008 024 049. A preload bearing, which is connected to the fixed receiving structure via a tensile member, is arranged on the shaft. A radial preload is introduced into the shaft via the tensile member.
An arrangement for a roller bearing having a controlled bearing loading is known from DE 10 2006 029 151 A1. Provided in addition to the actual roller bearing there is an ancillary bearing system, by which it is ensured that a minimum loading of the bearing is exceeded.